


dream boy

by doiezens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Doyoung and yuta are johnnys best friends, Dreams, Fluff, Johnny is a softie, Johnny is very shy, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Soft Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, johnny doesn’t know how to handle his feelings, poetic beauty jaehyun, winwin jungwoo and jaehyun are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiezens/pseuds/doiezens
Summary: johnny sees the boy of his dreams and now his heart might just explode.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i am not sure if i should continue this so please leave some feedback! the jaehyun in this story is based off poetic beauty jaehyun! and takes part in high school! a song i recommended to listen to while reading is dream girl by crisaunt! please enjoy <3

johnny laughed as he ran into the sunflower field, holding another man’s hand as they collapse onto the ground, staring at each other with loving eyes and smiles brighter than the sun, fingers intertwined, they fit perfectly together, heart beats matching the other one's own, a beautiful harmony, and as the sun falls slowly in front of them, the sky turning a calm orange shade, they look to each other, “i love you” said the man, and cups johnny’s face as they kiss like nothing else matters.  
—————————  
but, all good things come to an end as it fades black and johnny opens his eyes to see, not a handsome man but only outside his window, the sun starting to rise, johnny groans and suddenly his bed never felt so comfortable, he wants nothing more than to just stay in bed and keep dreaming about that boy, but nevertheless, johnny gets up, brushes his teeth and showers, throwing on an outfit he finds cute, jeans with a black sweatshirt over a gray collared shirt and white sneakers, he puts his round glasses on and fixes his messy hair and proceeds to go downstairs.

today, he isn’t feeling too hungry, yet he still grabs and apple and his water bottle and walks down to his bus stop, always on time, he makes it to the bus and sits in the back, he grabs his headphones and plugs them into his phone and listens to his favorite song, quietly humming the tunes, spacing out and before he knew it his bus came to a stop and kids starting walking off the bus with johnny following, minding his own business per usual, he walks down to his locker where his best friends, doyoung and yuta are waiting for him, smiling and waving. johnny smiles back as he speeds up to greet his friends and grabs his things for class, he hugs his best friends, his tall figure easily engulfing his friends into a nice warm hug, they walk down the hall together, the three of them as doyoung starts conversation.

“have you heard? we have a new student coming today!” doyoung exclaimed, johnny did not know this information, surprise washing onto his face, “who?” johnny asked, yuta spoke up “we’re not sure yet, but lets hope we see him in our first class!” yuta said cutely, johnny smiled, yuta was the sunshine of the trio, johnny was the huge softie and doyoung was the protective, kind of sarcastic friend, but they all went together so well, like a perfect puzzle, right before johnny could say anymore, the bell rang, and the three rushed to their class, ap biology, and sat down, johnny in the back and doyoung and yuta in the front, the classmates like always were chattering, giggling and laughing with their friend groups until the teacher quieted them down.

“students!” mr kim said loudly, then he smiled softly “ i would like to introduce you to our newest student!” he opened the door and classmates gasped as a beautiful boy with a soft smile, freckles, soft pink on his cheeks, beautiful soft brown hair, walked through the door, johnny’s mouth opened wide at the beauty of this man, he simply did not seem real. 

“hello, im jung jaehyun, please take care of me well! im excited to be here.” jaehyun spoke softly, jaehyuns voice was just as beautiful as himself.

johnny can feel his heartbeat speed as jaehyun made direct eye contact with him, his smile brightening.

johnny’s heart might just explode.


	2. chapter 2 — realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his eyes opened wide in realization.  
> jaehyun was his dream boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! im surprised the first chapter got attention!! im hoping to continue this series so please enjoy and give feedback ^__^ enjoy <3

“hello, im jung jaehyun, please take care of me well! im excited to be here.” jaehyun spoke softly, jaehyuns voice was just as beautiful as himself.

johnny can feel his heartbeat speed as jaehyun made direct eye contact with him, his smile brightening.

johnny’s heart might just explode.

———————-

girls quietly squealed, fangirling over his beauty, even boys doing the same, the others jealous, johnny looked at doyoung and yuta with a look on his face saying “holy shit i am in love” doyoung and yuta snickered and looked back to the front, “calm down class…” the teacher said then continued on, “jaehyun, lets find you a seat!” girls immediately tried to act polite so the teacher would sit him next to them, johnny, not paying attention assuming jaehyun wouldn’t get the seat next to him but in the middle of his daydreaming the teacher spoke “ah! there's a good seat! right next to johnny suh! johnny, please raise your hand.” johnny quickly shook his head and went “huh?” then noticing everyone looking at him “oh shit” he thought, his face slowly turned red as he quickly pushed up his glasses and shyly raised his hand, making himself known.

jaehyun smiled once again softly as he walked to the desk next to johnny, johnny trying not to pay no mind to the ethereal boy next to him while the teacher gave his lesson, jaehyun leaned over and stuck out his hand “hey im jaehyun, its nice to meet you! johnny… suh right?” johnny eyes widen slightly in surprised as he nervously took jaehyuns hand and shook it “uhm.. y-yeah johnny suh! its nice to meet you too” 

now, johnny wasn’t the type of person to believe in love at first sight but after this, he might convert into believing. after the short encounter johnny had to stop himself from screaming as his heart beat increased within every second, johnny couldn’t stop thinking, thinking about jaehyun, like he has seen him before, and what it would be like to be closer to him and he cant help but think that they have a connection, like hes so similar to the boy he was running through the fields with in his dreams, but those thoughts disappeared when the bell rang, quickly gathering his things and rushing out of the classroom, eventually, he can see crowds surrounding jaehyun, girls and boys trying to talk to him, flirting, winking, twirling their hair and giggling, he felt a stare on him and made eye contact with jaehyun, waving once again slowly, jaehyuns eyes sparkling at him, but stopped paying attention once yuta and doyoung were in front of johnny.

“i guess someone’s already really popular” doyoung laughed, yuta joining and then smirking at johnny “and i guess he already has a little fanboy over here” nudging at doyoung, and johnny pouted “i an not a fanboy!”, “right, you’re in love with him.” doyoung said, johnny hiding his face in his hands and groaning as yuta and johnny just giggled like idiots, “i never felt this way about anyone! and we only talked once!” johnny stomped his foot on the ground slightly, johnny didnt like feelings right now, doyoung and yuta continued to tease him until the other classes began and then, lunch time came around.

johnny didn’t like lunch, too messy, too loud, and too many people, and johnny could easily intimidate everyone in the cafeteria with his strong build and height, but the way he dressed and the way he acted contradicted that, everyone knew he was a softie, therefore he couldn’t do anything about his anxiety, but he had his best friends and that was enough to calm him down a little more.

johnny, doyoung and yuta had their own table, they started eating, sharing snacks and laughing while telling funny stories, then a figure approached the table, johnny looked up to see the one and only jaehyun, jaehyun scratched the back of his neck and sheepishly said “is it alright if i sit here? everyone else is trying to get my attention but i don’t want to sit with them, you guys look the nicest and coolest” yuta flashed his bright smile “of course!” jaehyun smiled and chose the closest seat, right next to johnny. “jung jaehyun, new kid, right? well im doyoung, thats yuta and of course, johnny.” doyoung exclaimed, pointing to yuta then johnny. jaehyun turned to johnny, “johnny! from my first class right?” johnny avoided eye contact and played with his food but still nodded, “johnny is a little shy and doesn’t enjoy lunch that much due to how anxious he gets around large groups of people” doyoung explained, jaehyuns eyes filled with concerned as he grabbed johnnys hand, “don’t be nervous johnny! I’ll protect you!!” he giggled and johnny blushed, pulling his hand away, “t-thank you jaehyun..”

fast forward, its finally end of school and johnny is desperate to go home, he packs his things and locks his locker and as he headed for the door he heard a “hey! wait up!” johnny turned back to see jaehyun, jogging up to him, “i want to walk you home.” jaehyun said abruptly then, “so i can get the chance to know you more, of course”, “oh.. okay sure, why not.” johnny agreed and then the two boys were walking together, johnny learned that jaehyun also speaks english and lived in america before transferring back to korea, he’s very artsy and loves modeling, jaehyun is also very good at singing, jaehyun is so talented and perfect johnny can feel him falling deeper and deeper.

finally, they arrive at johnny house and stop at his doorstep, “thank you for walking me jaehyun” he said quietly, “no problem! i actually live a few houses down, i can walk with you more often!” he said excitedly, johnny nodded and before he could say goodbye, jaehyun pulled him into a nice comforting hug before waving his goodbye and walking to his own home.

johnny blinked slowly a few times and then rushed into his home and ran up into his room and jumped onto the bed and smiled brightly, the sun beautifully setting, johnny couldnt stop thinking of jaehyun, even when he was cooking, eating, studying, showering or even getting ready for bed, johnny dozed off thinking of him and in his dream, he was back on the field, and he looked at the boy in his dream, and the blurry face finally came into view.

jung jaehyun.

johnny couldn’t remember the rest of his dream, but he woke up in the morning and his eyes opened wide in realization.

jaehyun was his dream boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they only knew each other for a few weeks but johnny knew he was screwed.
> 
> he was so in love with jung jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! sorry for the long wait on the new chapter, i was feeling unmotivated but i went through my comments and saw that you guys loved it and it made me start writing again so thank u all so much for enjoying <333 if u have any feedback or questions please comment them down below! i love u all!  
> \- author m ^__^

jung jaehyun.

johnny couldn’t remember the rest of his dream, but he woke up in the morning and his eyes opened wide in realization.

jaehyun was his dream boy.

————————

johnny woke up, maybe a little too excited this morning for a school day, even he found it quite u expected until he remembered jaehyun, johnny’s heart beated faster as the thoughts of jaehyun filled his head, trying to ignore the heat rushing to his face he got ready, ate breakfast and texted his best friends that he’ll meet them at school, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, grabbed his bag and exited his small home, he had his earphones in his ears playing his favorite song, so obviously when he felt a tap on his shoulder it startled him, but when he turned to see an angelic face he automatically relaxed and felt heat rushing to his cheeks once again.

jaehyun greeted johnny, “what are you listening to?” jaehyun asked and without a word johnny took out one of his earphones and placed it in jaehyun's ear, “ah, harry styles! i see you are a man of culture” jaehyun exclaimed as he grinned, johnny giggled and johnny could never imagine it but jaehyun's heart sped up at the beautiful noise, johnny looked at his phone clock and his faced formed into shock “jaehyun! we’re almost gonna be late” he frowned and jaehyun had an idea, he grabbed johnny’s hand, it fit perfectly, but jaehyun scratched that thought out of his head before saying “no we won’t, hold tightly!” as jaehyun took off fast with johnny laughing behind him not expecting jaehyun to be such a fast runner.

they bursted into the school, meeting doyoung and yuta, looking at jaehyun and johnny’s hand , glancing at each other and then smiling mischievously, “well, there you guys are! we were wondering where you losers went..” johnny whined a bit “shut it doyoung” and jaehyun just laughed not minding doyoungs words, the bell rang and they all walked to class, laughing and chatting.

around two weeks went by, jaehyun has gotten pretty close with johnny and his friends, they hang out often a lot, and are very comfortable with each other, johnny would never admit it but he sometimes gets a bad feeling whenever he sees doyoung cuddling with jaehyun or yuta feeding jaehyun, he just can’t explain what it is. but in the end jaehyun always spends time with johnny and is affectionate which drives johnny insane, filling johnny’s tummy with butterflies.

again like every school day, johnny and jaehyun sit next to each other, they may or not be holding hands underneath the desks, acting like its a friendly thing but both boys find is comforting and adorable to do, so neither are complaining about it.

something about today is different, johnny can feel it, but it's not like a Bad different more like a good one and today is the last day of the week so johnny is filled with nerves and excitement, but he’s caught off guard by the beautiful boy next to him.

“psst” jaehyun whispered, trying not to get caught by the teacher, johnny turned his head and hummed, “do.. do you wanna go out with me? umm.. next week?” jaehyun said hesitantly, johnny froze, he was internally freaking out for a few seconds, before nodding a little too excitedly, jaehyun’s eyes lit up immediately, “great! it’ll be a surprise~” and johnny pouted at that but he guesses he doesn’t mind surprises all that much, besides he couldn’t care about surprises, he cared that he was gonna hang out with jaehyun. Alone!!, when school is over he immediately video called yuta and doyoung to tell them everything.

“YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH JAEHYUN?” yuta screamed into the phone, johnny whined “he never said it was a date you dummy!” yuta and doyoung clearly did not care as they starting singing “jaehyun and johnny sitting in a tree! k-i-s-s-i-n-g!” johnny groaned and mumbled “you are so embarrassing, both of you, absolutely useless i hate you guys…” “whatever, you love us” doyoung replied, a smug grin on his face, they eventually moved onto another topic before saying their goodnights and hanging up.

johnny flopped onto his bed dramatically like always, the thoughts of jaehyun and him going on a date doing couple things, it made johnny blush and he had a fuzzy feeling in him and could feel the butterflies.

they only knew each other for a few weeks but johnny knew he was screwed.

he was so in love with jung jaehyun.


End file.
